The Heartbreakers
thumb|300px|The Heartbreakers – Band The Heartbreakers aus New York, ursprünglich aus Cleveland, Ohio, (nicht zu verwechseln mit Tom Pettys schlaffer Rock-Band) waren eine der frühen Punk-Bands der New Yorker Szene des 77er Punk. The Heartbreakers haben sich im Mai 1975 gegründet und 1977 ihr einziges Studioalbum veröffentlicht. Sie waren noch sporadisch bis 1991 unterwegs, Thunders und Nolan haben sich mit Heroin gekillt. : → Siehe auch Ramones, Dead Boys – Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Damned Sound anhören Erstmal ein paar Hörproben ... *'Pirate Love' – (live, 3:18 min) - rockig, aber cool *'Born to Lose' – (audio, 3:00 min) *'Chinese Rocks' – (audio, 3:00 min) Geschichte der Heartbreakers Im Mai 1975 gründete Johnny Thunders (Gitarre) und Jerry Nolan (Schlagzeug), beide von den New York Dolls gekommen, mit Richard Hell (Bass) The Heartbreakers. ... Sie waren mit den Sex Pistols, The Clash und The Damned auf der Anarchy Tour in 197x in England?. ... Nach dem Debütalbum L.A.M.F. (Like A Mother-Fucker) gingen sie bereits auseinander und spielten nur noch gelegentlich Shows in New York. 1991 wurde Gitarrist Johnny Thunders tot in einem Hotel in New Orleans aufgefunden. 1992 starb Jerry Nolan Die Alben der Heartbreakers The Heartbreakers haben 1977 ihr einziges Album veröffentlicht. *1977 – L.A.M.F – 1. Album *1979 – Live at Max's Kansas City '79 – Live-Album 1. Album – L.A.M.F. Das einzige Album der Heartbreakers L.A.M.F. (Like A Mother-Fucker) wurde im März 1977 aufgenommen und im Oktober veröffentlicht. *12 Tracks, 34:02 min – 03. Oktober 1977 bei Track Records thumb|250px|The Heartbreakers – L.A.M.F. L.A.M.F. ... ;Seite A : 01 – Born to Lose – 02 – Baby Talk – 03 – All By Myself – (Walter Lure, Jerry Nolan) 04 – I Wanna Be Loved – 05 – It's Not Enough – 06 – Chinese Rocks – (Dee Dee Ramone, Richard Hell) (*see below) ;Seite B : 07 – Get Off The Phone – (Walter Lure, Jerry Nolan) 08 – Pirate Love – 09 – One Track Mind – (Walter Lure, Jerry Nolan) 10 – I Love You – 11 – Goin' Steady – 12 – Let Go – (Johnny Thunders, Jerry Nolan) Live-Album – Live at Max's Kansas City '79 Live at Max's Kansas City '79 (WPE) wurde aus Live-Aufnahmen von 1978 ... *12 Tracks, 34:44 / 57:57 min – 1979 bei Max's Kansas Records Live at Max's Kansas City '79 ... ;Seite A : 01 – (Intro) 02 – Milk Me" (Johnny Thunders) - Also known as "Chatterbox" and "Leave Me Alone" 03 – Chinese Rocks" (Dee Dee Ramone, Richard Hell) 04 – Get Off the Phone" 05 – London" (Thunders, Lure, Billy Rath) 06 – Take a Chance" 07 – One Track Mind" ;Seite B : 08 – All By Myself" 09 – Let Go" (Thunders, Nolan) 10 – I Love You" (Thunders) 11 – Can't Keep My Eyes on You" 12 – I Wanna Be Loved" (Thunders) 13 – Do You Love Me" (Berry Gordy Jr.) Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Punk77.co.uk – (englisch) - Fanzine Kategorie:Oldschool Kategorie:USA